New California Republic
New California (officially the New California Republic, often abbreviated to NCR) is a large, democratic federation based in California, with holdings in Nevada, Oregon, Mexico (Baja) and along the Colorado River. The NCR emphasizes and claims to support a myriad of old world values, such as democracy, personal liberty, and the rule of law. It also strives to restore the general order of the wasteland, the improvement and development of infrastructure and economic systems, and a basic common peace between the people. Though appearing to be a benevolent entity of governance, the ability to control the land it claims to protect, the fidelity of those who live under their rule, and the widespread corruption within their political system has been questioned by many, without a clear response by the NCR themselves. They are first seen in episode 5. Background The New California Republic was born from the remnants of the survivors of Vault 15 and the small walled community they founded, Shady Sands. Under the leadership of Aradesh, and with the assistance of the Vault Dweller (who saved Tandi, Aradesh's daughter and a future president of the NCR), the community prospered. Trade routes with other settlements allowed cultural exchange, and a movement to form a national entity gradually took root and won popular acceptance. In 2186, the town of Shady Sands changed its name to "New California Republic" and formed a trial council government to draft a constitution. Four more settlements joined the council, and in 2189 the NCR was voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, The Hub, and Dayglow. By post-apocalyptic standards, the NCR is a paragon of economic success and good ethical character: political enfranchisement, rule of law, a reasonable degree of physical security, and a standard of living better than mere subsistence are daily realities for its 700,000+ citizens. Currently, the NCR is in a state of transition, with rapid economic growth and a sea change in political leadership endangering its grand humanitarian ideals. Nowhere is this more evident than in the Mojave, where the occupation ofHoover Dam has improved access to electricity and water, but at the cost of straining its budget and embroiling its armed forces in a morally corrosive imperialist project. The NCR government's aim is to annex New Vegas as the republic's newest state. While it already controls Hoover Dam, its treaty with Mr. House and the three families compels it to allot 5% of the dam’s electrical and water production to local use free of charge. Adding insult to injury, the NCR is locked into protecting New Vegas from invasion by Caesar's Legion even as it receives not one cap in tax revenue from the Strip's highly lucrative resort operations. NCR citizens in the Mojave have largely come here for economic reasons, whether as paid citizen soldiers or as prospectors and fortune-seekers.2 Society The majority of the NCR populace is made up of farmers, travelling merchants and poor settlers seeking protection from the dangers of the post-apocalyptic world - a luxury usually only available to the rich and powerful. In exchange for their protection, the NCR classes them as a 'citizen' and collects taxes from them which is mostly used on the military to arm, train, and supply their troops. Citizenship can be given to entire settlements and put under NCR jurisdiction if requested, however this practice is controversial in the Mojave due to rumors of the NCR supposedly bullying weaker settlements and incorporating them against their will. The NCR enforces strict rules upon their citizens and in their cities: crimes across the Mojave are typically punished by death. Openly carrying arms, prostitution, gambling, and slavery are not permitted within NCR city limits. Persons found under the influence of alcohol or drugs will be arrested. Despite government playing a large part in the daily lives of citizen, the NCR is not authoritarian and is generally liberal towards people who commit minor crimes. Policing (both civilian and military) in the fringes of NCR territory and outside of it is usually of poor quality however - this is evident as off-duty NCR troopers that seek entertainment on The Strip can be witnessed drunk and hint to have been gambling or using prostitutes. A notable trait of the New California Republic, often to the annoyance of its citizens, is the government's tendency to be overly bureaucratic and giving power to those of an important background rather than by ability. As a lot of the power is invested in particular individuals in the cities back west, citizens at the frontier regions often feel like they are not listened to and are forgotten about. Structure The NCR is a democratic federation, modeling itself on the government of pre-War United States. The government is divided into three branches: legislative, executive and judicial. The legislative branch is the Congress, staffed by representatives elected by their states and senators, forming two houses: House of Representatives and the Senate. The Congressmen use a variety of titles: "Councilor," "Counselor," "Councilman," "Representative," and "Senator." In particular, the Hub (in its own obstinate way) prefers to call their representatives "Governors." The executive branch is the Republic council, headed by the President and Vice-President. The President and Vice-President are elected by NCR citizens, with advice from the Congress. Last, the judicial branch comprises courts and judges ruling in accordance with NCR's adapted version of American common law. In theory, this is a sound and well-balanced system, but in practice every state tries to assert its independence and work toward furthering its own agenda. There is a great amount of friction between the states of Hub and Shady Sands, usually related to trade rights and caravan routes, while New Reno remains dominated by various criminal interests. Significant pressure is exerted upon the political and economic direction of the NCR by a variety of private interests: in particular, the brahmin barons whose wealth gives them great influence at the ballot box and whose needs are often placed first by officials seeking support in their political ambitions. With the armed forces, the Gun Runners gain special dispensation and influence as they are the primary contributor to NCR's weapon arsenal. Elsewhere, monopolies like the Crimson Caravan and similar trading families dominate the trade routes and use their wealth to gain influence with the NCR government and extort large amounts of money. Smaller competitors who are unable to compete with both the larger competition as well as the high taxes are inevitably muscled out. The president is the biggest factor in deciding the course the Republic should take. For example, under Tandi (who served over ten terms as President; something Caesar mocks as indicative of monarchy rather than democracy), the NCR grew substantially, focusing its efforts upon rebuilding the pre-War infrastructure and restarting technological development. Conversely, while under Aaron Kimball, the NCR has become more imperialistic and expansive, overextending itself on multiple fronts in the process. There is little to no sexism in the NCR (unlike many other factions in the wastes), most likely due to the community's origins in Vault 15 and Tandi's extended presidency. The republic has also shown little discrimination against ghouls and mutants, though many political analysts argue that this is because NCR has had limited contact with them (the NCR did have little contact with Necropolis or the Master's Army). Some of their Veteran Rangers are ghouls, however, and they accept ghouls into their army. In any event, some politicians use lingering anti-mutant sentiments to boost their popularity among voters. There is a clear separation of church and state within the NCR. In particular, the NCR has resisted any attempts to canonize the Vault Dweller within its city limits (the statue outside the Hall of Congress being the only exception). Both Aradesh and Tandi found that politics and religion don't mix, a realization that was cemented when they gained more exposure to the people of the Hub and received visits from a few well-spoken members of the Followers of the Apocalypse. As long as there is no interaction between church and government, the NCR (past and present) allows any non-radical religious groups within their borders. Accordingly, the NCR are very tolerant of religion as long as its various assemblies don't participate in human sacrifice or indulge in dipping people into vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus, such as the Legion and the Master's Army. States (State) - (Capital) * indicates that the State and Capital have the same name. * Arroyo * Boneyard * Dayglow* * The Hub* * Klamath* * Maxson* * Redding* * Shady Sands - New California Republic * Vault City* Military The NCR's military is composed of several Divisions, including special cavalry, marksmen, scouts and mechanized units. In addition, many of their major cities are protected and patrolled by heavily armed police officers. One of their Special Forces units consists of the New California Rangers, a select group that is pledged to protect the people of the Wastes much like the Texas Rangers of old. The Rangers are said to have numerous safehouses throughout the wastes, and they use these to strike at slavers outside of NCR territory (usually in the North). As expected, the two groups hate each other with a passion. NCR was also in the habit of establishing marshals in the major population centers in their territories, responsible for enforcing the laws of NCR throughout the Republic. Ghouls, super mutants, and humans were all known to serve in the NCR armed forces. The NCR gained access to a limited number of Vertibirds from their battle with the Enclave over Navarro, along with the Brotherhood of Steel. Although diverse, the NCR military is mostly composed of their regular troopers who are characterized by their tan uniform, wide-brimmed helmet, goggles and armed with a standard service rifle. These soldiers are the image often associated with the NCR and are commonly seen in both pro and anti NCR propaganda. Relations with the outside Many people in the western wastelands have mixed feelings about the NCR. Some people strongly support the Republic's goals of spreading democracy and the rule of law, and others vehemently oppose their methods of "controlling" everything they come into contact with. With wastelanders who were used to having no more than a mayor or sheriff now suddenly being part of a complex political structure and having to pay taxes, some view it as a loss of the frontier lifestyles that once defined them. As the NCR's power and territory grew, it made progressively stronger enemies who would test the resolve of the Republic. Under President Tandi, the NCR made slow but sustainable territorial expansion, allowing towns and other small communities, who were impressed by the principles of the NCR, to join of their own volition. While defending their borders from hostile raiders like the once legendary Vipers and Jackals, who would be ravaged by the NCR's military until they became broken shadows of their former glory. Eventually taming Southern California, these achievements would garner such respect for President Tandi that the people would come to adore her, and tribals outside the NCR's borders would refer to her as the "Great Mother". Viewing the NCR's growth and success as a threat to their already stagnating power and influence, the Brotherhood of Steel would launch a military campaign with the goal of pacifying the NCR and reclaiming technology that they felt the NCR was not fully capable of understanding. After narrowly avoiding defeat in the early days of the war, the NCR would ultimately prevail and force the Brotherhood into retreat and hiding. The NCR had pushed back their strongest opponent yet, but at a cost. With the destruction of their gold reserves in the early days of the war, the Republic could not continue to fund their costly war with the Brotherhood for long, unless more revenue was acquired. After the death of President Tandi, her successors would gradually change the direction of the NCR. Rapidly expanding the Republic's borders in every direction in a more imperialistic fashion, they sacrificed some of the NCR's principles and moral highground in the process. Now led by President Aaron Kimball, the NCR's expansion has led it to theMojave Wasteland, where it would encounter the impressive city of New Vegas, and the even more promising Hoover Dam. However it would also encounter its greatest enemy to date, Caesar's Legion, across the Colorado River. Seeking to annex New Vegas and drooling over the prospects of the money that would flow back towards the Republic in taxes, they sent their army east. The NCR initially had great success in the Mojave Wasteland, setting up several bases and even an embassy on The Strip. The front line of the new conflict between the NCR and Caesar's Legion moved towards the Colorado River. The Legion attacked the NCR with its full strength during the First Battle of Hoover Dam. The NCR was forced to retreat, but lured the Legion into a trap at Boulder City and was able to retake the Dam. After their defeat, the Legion regularly conducted raids on the west side of the Colorado, even creating permanent bases at Cottonwood Cove and sacking towns like Nipton and Nelson with little response from the NCR. Known wars and military conflicts which the NCR was involved: * NCR-Enclave War * NCR-Brotherhood War * NCR-Great Khan War * NCR-Legion War * NCR-Raiders War Technology The NCR has access to a lot of pre-War technology. Standard NCR soldiers have service rifles along with standard pre-War and self-made combat armor. The NCR possesses Salvaged power armor acquired from engagements with the Brotherhood, but lack the training to use it. Instead, the servos in the joints are stripped out and an air-conditioning unit is installed in place of the power core, turning it into extremely heavy, but effective, armor. However, the NCR special forces, the NCR Ranger Veterans, use pre-War riot gear and armor. The weapons used by the Rangers include: anti-materiel rifle, Ranger Sequoia, hunting revolver, and brush gun, among others. As for civilian technology, they appear to have knowledge of irrigation (as apparent in the NCR Sharecropper Farms). They can also maintain some pre-War transportation, such as the monorail at Camp McCarran. The NCR were also working on an extensive railroad network in the New Vegas area into New California. The network used in the Mojave was used for transporting limestone from Quarry Junction to Boulder City; these efforts were halted by the Powder gangers revolt and the unsuccessful efforts to curb deathclaw population growth. Category:CountryCategory:New VegasCategory:Another Fallout TaleCategory:New Vegas FactionCategory:FactionCategory:FalloutCategory:Fallout FactionCategory:Group